Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy
by ChameleonMaxerica21
Summary: Cammie is a spy. She is the Chameleon and goes to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. What happens when Blackthorne have an exchange, and when she falls for her twin brother's best friend? Basically my version of CMH! Please read - my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(imagine there's a line break here)

'Okay, ladies, today you will be receiving a new mission,' said Joe Solomon, exciting the entire sophomore class at The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. All twelve of the girls sitting in the classroom instantly brightened up, backs straighter eyes gleaming with anticipation. A mission! They hadn't been on a mission for ages! Ever since a slight accident 3 months ago (which the school was unwilling to repeat) no mission had even been planned let alone actually happen!

Cammie Morgan was one of those 12 girls sitting in the classroom deep in the depths of Sublevel 1. 'Finally!' she thought to herself. She was classified as a pavement artist – the kind of person who is good – sorry, not good, but AMAZING – at hiding in plain sight, or blending in.

Excited at the prospect of finally going on a mission, the girls all sat up straight, waiting for Mr Solomon to explain more.

'You will be split into teams of four, according to your rooms, and you will have to compromise the location of 15 boys who like you, all attend a school for spies.' This wasn't unexpected for Cammie – she did have twin brother after all – but some of the girls in their class (namely Tina Walters) gasped loudly at the idea that there were more schools like Gallagher. 'Sir, you mean to say that there are other schools like The Gallagher Academy?' she asked. 'Of course there are Miss Walters, where did you think I learnt everything I know today? Anyway, class dismissed for today.' He said and waved them all off.

'OH MY GOD!' screamed Cammie's best friend Rebecca – Bex – Baxter as she came up to Cammie, who was walking with her other best friends, Macey McHenry and Liz Sutton. 'D'ya think that one of the boys will be Grant?' she asked, referring to Cammie's twin brother, whom Bex had a major crush on. 'Maybe, I mean Blackthorne might not be the school Mr Solomon was talking about.' Cammie pointed out. 'Even if it's not, who cares, right? It's just a mission that'll last for like a few hours!' said Macey. 'Yeah.' The others agreed.

But inside, Cammie secretly hoped Grant would be there. It had been forever since she had seen her twin brother and she missed her other half. It would be nice for her to meet him again before they went to her grandparent's ranch in Nebraska. Well, that and she did want Grant and Bex to get together. Bex was much better than all the other girls Grant had dated in the past. She had tried to get along with them, but they were all idiots. Walking into the grand hall, she was stopped by Tina Walters, the school's gossip queen. 'So, Cammie, did your mom tell you anything about our mission?' she asked. 'No, Tina, she didn't – I'm just as surprised as the rest of you.' Cammie replied. That was one of the down sides to being the headmistress's daughter – everyone assumed you already knew everything that was going on, when in truth, you only knew just as much as they did.

What was going to happen?

(imagine there's another line break)

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter! This is my first fanfic, so please read and review - feel free to let me know how I can do better!

\- ChameleonMaxerica21


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Our school is finally out for summer (we live in the UK, w don't get summer hols until now!). Please review - we love reading them, they make our day!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything - Ally Carter owns all!**

It was finally the day of the mission. All of the girls going on the mission were so excited at the prospect of meeting boys – _real boys –_ that they spent about 2 hours getting ready. Cammie, on the other hand, wasn't that bothered about how she looked – she knew that mixing a CoveOps mission with boys did not end well. However, Macey (being Macey) forced her to sit through her make up session.

When it was finally time for the mission, the girls poured out of the mansion and walked over to the minivan, where Mr Solomon was already waiting for them.

He went through the mission brief again, but in more detail this time.

'You will have to compromise the location of 15 sophomore boys who attend the Blackthorne Institute for Boys,' he started Cammie was so pleased – Grant might be there after all! 'You will tell me what clothes they are wearing to compromise them. At the end, whichever team has compromised the most targets win. On their side, the person who gets compromised last wins. '

After a short drive to Roseville, the girls spread out, looking for potential spies. At first, Cammie couldn't see anyone who might be a spy, but then she spotted a boy who was talking to himself – it seemed, and she assumed he was on comms.

'Blue shirt, black jeans and red baseball cap.' She said into her comms unit. Shortly, she heard Mr Solomon saying,

'Logan, you have compromised,' She smiled as she saw the exasperated look in 'Logan's' eyes and walked on.

In an hour, as a team Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey had compromised 5 targets, more than any other team and they only had four to go. Then Macey spotted someone. 'red polo shirt, jeans by the flower stand. She said

'Nick, you have been compromised' was Mr Solomon's short reply.

Then she saw him. Cammie saw him standing in the library, looking interested (pretending, she assumed) in some book. She knew she had to compromise him – before anyone else did, but she wanted her brother to win this thing on his school's side. But then he saw her and waved frantically, excited at the sight of his twin sister.

'Oh my god, Cammie, what are you doing here?' he asked as she approached him.

'Oh, nothing much – just visiting town. What about you?' she asked as he finally released her from his hug.

'I'm here on a mission – CoveOps. I can't be compromised by some people Mr Solomon has looking for us.'

'Oh, really?' she asked, trying to act surprised.

'Yep!'

'Well, it was great to see you Grant, but I have to go, kay?'

'Bye Cammie!'

As soon as she saw Tina Walters walk near to where Cammie was, she knew that she would know who Grant was, and then her team would get another point. She didn't want to, but she had to – she knew she had to. 'green polo shirt, blue jeans, by the library.' She said. Grant was then compromised and then Liz compromised some guy called Jonas.

There was only one target left and her team needed to find him.

She searched and searched and searched but however hard she or any of her team tried, they couldn't find anyone who could be the last guy left. Then Cammie saw him. He was sitting peacefully, reading a book in a café. Cammie was surprised she hadn't noticed him before – he must have been a pavement artist, just like her. 'Red shirt, blue jeans, reading 'The Hunger Games' outside Starbucks.'

'Zach, I'm afraid you've been compromised.'

At the sound of this, 'Zach' looked up for the first time in forever and looked around trying to spot whoever compromised him. But Cammie was The Chameleon – if she didn't want to be seen, she _wouldn't_ be seen.

She went back to base where the other girls were along with all of the boys who attended Blackthorne.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' began Mr Solomon. 'You have all been good today at what you did, but apparently the boys just weren't good enough.' He turned to the boys. 'You were told that you were being tailed by CIA all-stars, but actually, you weren't. You were being tailed by 12 Gallagher girls, who attend the school you are staying at this semester.'

The girls gasped. They were _staying with them?! At Gallagher?!_

'Yes, ladies, these boys will be staying with you and will be going to classes with you.'

'Zach' who Cammie had compromised earlier stared at her in disbelief – he obviously recognized her from before. Even though she couldn't see her, Cammie knew that Bex must have grinning broadly, as she got to spend an entire semester with Grant. As for Cammie, well, she was less excited…

At breakfast the next day, Ms. Morgan gave her usual speech and then added

'Some of you already know that this semester there will be some boys from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys joining us.' As she finished saying that, all of the boys from yesterday walked through the doors. 'I would like you girls to do your best to embrace the collaborative nature of the exchange experience.' She finished

'I wouldn't mind embracing him.' Tina whispered in my ear, gesturing to a boy with green eyes at the edge of the pack. Zach. He was smirking. At _her!_

This was going to be a fun semester….

 **OhNobody: Thank! Here's more for you! I recently read your fanfic Nothing But A Thief and its sooo good! Can't wait to read more!**

 **Teenage Gallagher Girl Spy: Thanks so much! we'll try no to leave you hanging anytime soon :)**

 **Dallydaydreamer23: Thanks for your review! I'm actually an only child myself! (btw, there are two of us writing this so this might get a bit confusing!). One of us is an only child, the other is not! but, yeah, I thought that it would be nicer if Cammie and Zach had a link through Grant! Thanks for reading! ;)**

 **BookGuru101: Thanks for the idea with the twist with Zach - we might add something like that! After reading your review, I realised that the chapter was actually quite short and I merged chapters 2 and 3 to make it a bit longer! Thanks (for the grammar comment)! My English teacher last year was really strict!**

 **Cecily: Thanks for the advice! it's really useful! Zammie's one of my many OTPs as well so I kinda feel obligated to make it a Zammie fic!**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Please read AN below!**

Cammie POV

As I walked to COW class, I could see that Zach guy following me - it looked like he wanted to talk to me, but I didn't really want to talk to him - he seemed like the kind of guy who was cocky, and arrogant and thought he was the best at everything!

'Hey, Gallagher Girl!' he smirked

'Gallagher Girl? You couldn't be more original?'

'Well, I don't your name, so I had to make one up for the time being, and considering that you're a girl and you go to Gallagher, I thought it was perfect. So what is your name?'

'You don't need to know just yet, Blackthorne Boy.'

I turned away and went in the opposite direction, hoping that he wouldn't follow me, but when I checked in the reflection of the door, I saw that he was following me. The nerve!

Luckily, Grant was coming my way too, I could just talk to him and pretend that I didn't notice him. Unluckily, Grant seemed to know who this Zach guy was! UGH!

'Hey Camster!' he hugged me. 'This is Zach, my best friend.' he said happily.

BEST FRIEND?! UGH!

'Zach, this is my twin sister, Cammie.'

Great! He just had to tell him my name!

'Cammie,' said Zach, as if he were testing it out. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.' I said sarcastically, so that only he would notice the sarcasm.

'Camster, what do you have now?' asked Grant

'I have COW, what about you?' I replied

'Same! In fact, so do Zach, Nick and Jonas!'

'Great! Bex, Macey and Liz have COW too.'

This should be fun….

When we finally got to COW, I saw that Macey, Bex and Liz were already there and I went and claimed my usual seat next to them.

'Where were you?' Macey asked

'I was with Grant, Nick, Jonas and jerkface over there.'

Just then, Mr Smith walked in to be greeted by an overly-enthusiastic Dr. Steve.

'I was thinking that the boys could introduce themselves now!' Dr. Steve said.

Reluctantly, Mr Smith agreed.

'Umm, I'm Nick, yeah, I think I've found my guide' he said, sitting next to Macey.

'I'm Jonas, I'm a sophomore; I'm on the R&D track.' he said and sat down next to Liz.

After nearly all had been introduced, the only ones left were Grant and Zach, and the only guides left were me and Bex. I hoped that Grant would pick me because I certainly didn't want to be stuck with Zach. Unfortunately, he picked Bex. I was pretty sure that he also had a thing for Bex too, so I let it go, but that meant I had to deal with Zach! Awesome! (note the sarcasm).

'So, I guess you're with me then Gallagher Girl.' Zach whispered in my ear.

'And I would do anything to switch!'

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, but my opinion on Zach had definitely changed a lot. Once you got to know him, he was really sweet and funny. He put on a hard exterior, for what reason, I have no idea, but I can understand why he and Grant got on so well. But being, his guide wasn't all plain sailing. He quickly became the 'it' guy of our year and every girl in our grade was drooling over him, if they weren't drooling over someone else already. Especially Tina - it was like she was obsessed with him or something! Everywhere we went, it was 'Zach, do you want to have lunch?' or 'Zach, do you wanna take a walk in the grounds?' or 'Zach, are you up for movie night tonight?'. Give it a rest woman! She had also suddenly decided to hate me just because I was his guide!

'So, Gallagher Girl, I hear we get to go into town tomorrow. Wanna catch a movie or something?' he asked during History of Espionage.

'Sure, why not?' I replied..

Later that night, when I told the girls why i couldn't hang out with them tomorrow, i didn't get the reaction I thought I would. I thought they would be mad, but instead….

'OH MY GOD CAMMIE!' screamed Liz

'HE LIKES YOU! HE LIKES YOU! HE LIKES YOU!' squealed Bex

'What? No! It's just a movie - it's just two friends watching 'Minions' on a Saturday night! It's not like it's a date or anything! Wait, it's not a date right?' I turned to Macey for confirmation.

'It could be.' she said, looking like a doctor explaining the symptoms of some disease.'It really depends on him, 'cause he asked you but I mean, I would classify it a date 'cause, I mean, let's be honest here, you both like each other so..' she said, before turning back to her copy of _Vogue_.

So I was going on a sorta date with a guy I sorta liked… Why is this so confusing?

The next day…

We were walking through the streets of Roseville in a comfortable - oh, who am I kidding, an extremely awkward - silence when he first spoke.

'Soo, we could go catch a movie.'

'OK'

'Or we could just ….. walk.'

'OK'

'Or we could have that clown over paint our face and then go rob the bank' he suggested, as I wasn't really listening. But I didn't fall for it.

'No way. Last October they installed a Stockholm Series 360 - it'd take us at least forty-five minutes to crack it.

'Good to know.' he laughed

We kept walking, talking and laughing like that when I heard someone call my name. It was a voice I hadn't heard for ages.

'Hey Cammie!' the voice called

I turned.

'Hey Josh.' I replied.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews - they make me smile ;)!**

 **Before the shoutouts, I just have to let you guys know that I am going to Germany for 2 weeks and I won't be able to update while I'm there and I will update on either the 15th or 16th of August - I know that's ages away SORRY! Please keep reviewing though! Now for the shoutouts!**

 **gallaghergirl614: Thanks for your review! I'll try to update regularly :)!**

 **BookGuru101: Thanks so much! Hope this chapter sorta answers your question ;)**

 **OhNobody: That's okay - I love your story! Thanks for reviewing and I will try to update regularly! xx**

 **BooksLover2000: Here's your answer! Actually, I had planned in advance that Josh would be in this but your review gave me the idea of how I introduced him here! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Cecily: Thanks sooo much! I will try really hard to update regularly after I come back! x**

 **Sunniva Steiner: I love Zammie too lol! I'll update regularly after I come back!**

 **Lovegirl17: Hope this chapter was good enough! Thanks for your review! ;)**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter - I'm not that proud of it but oh well! thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favouriting (is that a word?)! Love you all!**

 **~ ChameleonMaxerica21**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back from Germany and here's the new chapter! Hope you guys like it! Shout-out will be below as usual!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

'Hey Josh.' I said to the boy who had broken my heart only a semester ago.

'Cammie, hey I haven't seen you in ages!' said DeeDee, joining in the conversation.

'Wh-who's this Cam?' asked Josh, motioning to Zach.

'Oh, I'm Zach. I go to school with Cammie.' said Zach.

'Oh. I thought that it was a girls school.' DeeDee said.

'It is; my school's actually doing an exchange program with Gallagher, so..' he trailed off, taking my hand.

He was holding my hand. Zachary Goode was holding my hand. AAAH! Wait, what did that mean? Did he like me? I didn't even know if I liked him! Did I like him? Macey thought so, and she knows more about this stuff than anyone...

Wait. NO. I can't like him. The last guy I liked was Josh, and we all know what happened then. I can't do this.

I took my hand out of his casually and put it in my pocket, hoping that Josh and DeeDee didn't notice. Zach looked at me strangely but I just looked forward.

Just then, Josh got a call from his dad saying that he needed Josh and DeeDee at the pharmacy, so they left.

'Gallagher Girl, are you okay?' Zach asked

'I'm fine.' I replied, trying hard not to put any emotion into it and I walked away faster.

The next day, Zach tried to talk to me again, but I just kept ignoring him. Besides, he knew his way around the school well now - he didn't need a guide. As for companionship, Tina would be more than happy to help. So my days in 'torture' were over. I just hung out with Grant, Bex and the others. I thought that since Zach was friends with Grant, Nick and Jonas, he would hang out with us too, but luckily, he didn't. It was hard enough for me to avoid him when we had the exact timetable - it would have unbearable if I had to try to avoid him when he was hanging out with me pretty much all the time. As far as I knew, he still hung out with the boys, but not when we were around - he stayed with Tina then.

'I think he's trying to make you jealous by hanging out with her.' declared Macey that night.

'What? No!' I said. 'I made it pretty clear that I didn't want anything to do with him a long time ago.'

'Yeah, but whenever he's with Tina, he keeps glancing at you every so often. I think he's bloody infatuated.' said Bex.

'Well, I mean , I don't pretend to be an expert on boys or anything, but I think he likes you too. I mean, whenever he looks at you, it's the same look that Mr solomon gives Headmistress Morgan.' said Liz, joining in the conversation.

'First of all, he's probably looking at Grant and the boys 'cause they're his best friends and second of all there is nothing going on between Mr Solomon and my mom!' I exclaimed.

'Well, you can say whatever you want, but you can't lie to yourself. I mean, it's really obvious that you like him and you know that he likes you too - I don't know why you're avoiding him.' finished Macey, before going back to her copy of _Elle_.

All of a sudden, red flashes filled the room and an automated voice said 'CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE RED.'

'Wait. What?' I said.

'Its a Code Red. Umm, we should go.' said Macey.

But just as she said that, the sirens stopped and everything was normal again.

'Okay...' Bex said. 'That was weird.'

'Its probably just a technical glitch.' I said, fully aware that our technical team would never make a mistake and I decided to speak to my mom about it later.

'Yeah, probably.' said Liz.

The next day, in CoveOps, Mr Solomon told us about our next mission.

'Ladies and gentlemen, your next mission is to make all of Roseville High believe that you are normal kids and not spies. Later this week, we will be paying a visit to Roseville High and you will be put in groups to work together for a project about Roseville, Virginia. Here are your groups.' He said, handing out the sheets.

 _Roseville, Virginia Project_

 _Roseville High School, Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women, Blackthorne Institute For Boys_

 _Group 2_

 _Cameron Morgan_

 _Rebecca Baxter_

 _Macey McHenry_

 _Tina Walters_

 _Grant Morgan_

 _Nicholas Smith_

 _Zachary Goode_

 _Logan Greenwood_

 _Josh Abrams_

 _DeeDee Wright_

 _Jack Davies_

 _Sophie Dawson_

There were four from each school and I was happy to hear that Bex and Macey were in my group; but I wasn't so happy to hear about the part where I'm in the same group as Zach, Tina, Josh and DeeDee!

This should be fun...

 **Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I loved reading all of your reactions! So shout-outs:**

 **BooksLover200: Thanks for your review!;)**

 **BookGuru101: Thanks! I had to include Josh somewhere lol! :)**

 **gallaghergirl614: Thanks! I love long chapters too when I read (doesn't everyone?)! Thanks for your review!**

 **TiggerMorgan: Thanks so much for reviewing! I hate it when authors leave you on cliffhangers too! There's a story by luv2read312 called 'The Wedding Date' and literally every chapter ends on a cliffhanger! Hope you like this one! :)**

 **Cecily: Thanks for your review and I have to admit, I agree about the moving too fast bit (it was probably because I wrote it when I couldn't get any sleep at midnight) so I decided to try and slow things down in the Zammie area in this chapter. Thanks and I did have fun in Germany! :)**

 **OhNobody: Thank you so much! I really like reading when Zach get jealous in fanfics but I wanted to save the jealousy bits for the part that's coming up! Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

 **Sunniva Steiner: Sorry I couldn't update soon but I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;-)**

 **Lovegirl17: Thank you so so much for reviewing and reading! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thanks all of you guys! I was only able to write this because of the wonderful Google Drive so thank you google! Now, I don't mean to nag but we have 21 reviews and I would love it we could make it to 30! This chapter we got 8 reviews and please please please can we try and get 9 this time?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading - I really appreciate it! ;)**

 **~ ChameleonMaxerica21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The next day, Mr Solomon took us down to Roseville High to meet the people in our group and start the project. I wasn't that excited as I would have to deal with Josh _and_ Zach but I was hoping to just avoid them as much as possible. Besides, I had Bex and Macey with me so it should be fine.

Arriving at Roseville High, I saw that all of the students from Roseville who were taking part were waiting for us outside with some teacher, who I later found out was called Miss Simpson.

'Okay, then, you all know what your groups are so get working!' finished Miss Simpson after a tedious speech about 'working together'.

When we got into our group, we collectively decided to work on separate bits in pairs, and then come together at the end; it was a good idea, but it unfortunately meant that had to work with Josh.

'So, Cammie, what should we do first?' he asked, but I was too busy watching Tina fight with some girl from Roseville to try and switch partners so she could be with Zach.

'Um, Cammie?' Josh asked, poking me.

'Yeah?' I said, coming back to reality.

'What should we do first?' he asked.

'Oh, umm, well we could check the area for drains for the flooding thing.' I suggested.

'Okay then, let's do that.'

As Josh and I were talking about life (generally), I remembered why I went out with him in the first place. He was sweet, and funny and charming, just like he used to be and I totally forgot Zach for a moment. Until…

'Um, Cammie?' Zach asked, coming toward us.

'What do you want?' I asked him, putting on my best Regina George look.

'Well, um.' he started hesitantly 'Mr Solomon wanted me to help you guys because there isn't enough work to do that we have to work in pairs, so..' he trailed off.

'Fine. Then you can write down everything we find.'

'Okay.' he said.

After that, every time Josh started to come near me to talk to me, zach would cut in the middle and ask me something, even if it had nothing to do with the project. Was Macey right? Was he actually jealous of me and Josh, like I was of him and Tina?

After about another hour of awkward talking and looking for drainage (how is that going to help us in life? seriously? drains?), we got back together with the group and put everything together, and finally left Roseville to go back home.

When we got back, Tina approached me before inviting me and my roommates to a Vampire Diaries ***** marathon.

'Do you like Zach?' she asked bluntly.

'What? No!' I said, knowing that I was lying to her face.

'Well, good, 'cos I do and he seems to like you, so if you can make it clear to him that you don't like him, that would be really nice.'

Why does everyone think he likes me? Maybe he does…...NO! Cammie, you can't like him! He's Grant's best friend, it's wrong and Grant wouldn't like it either.

'I've already made it pretty clear to him, Tina. I don't know what more I can do.' I replied.

'Okay, then.' she said and went to invite more people.

Later that night, during the Vampire Diaries marathon, I was sitting next to Zach and I tried my hardest to not touch any part of my body to him, but it was harder than I thought it would be, because I really wanted to! Grant then excused himself, which was weird because e never misses even a second of TVD, but oh well. Then there was a scary bit with Klaus and the hybrids and I jumped in fear, only to land on Zach's lap.

'Oh my god, sorry!' I whispered, climbing out of his lap and into my seat.

He chuckled. 'It's okay Gallagher Girl, we all know you wanted to sit in my lap.' he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the TV screen, but I could see him smirking from out of the corner of my eye.

Unfortunately, Tina was watching this whole display, and she didn't look happy at all…..

 **Hello world! Sorry about the late update, but from now on, I will be updating on Saturdays instead of Fridays so that when my school starts in a few weeks time, it'll be easier for me to update.**

 ***Is anyone else completely obsessed with The Vampire Diaries? Nope, just me, okay...If you don't already, you should definitely watch it - it's AMAZING!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **BookLover2000: Thanks for reviewing and keep a look out for more fishy stuff to come...;)**

 **LifeIsGoode: Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

 **GoodeToBeTrue: (reply to your review for chap2) Thanks so much! I've actually seen that on some other stories, so I sorta changed it slightly. ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks sooo much! ;)**

 **Guest: (for chap2): Thank you for rreading and reviewing! ;)**

 **BookGuru101: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you still like it!**

 **Anyway, thanks all of you for reading this!**

 **~ ChameleonMaxerica21**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

After the episode finished, we all went back to our rooms, and I hoped that I had just imagined Tina watching us, because I was paranoid, and that she really wasn't watching us and I was tired so I started hallucinating or something. That proved wrong when Tina knocked on our door asking to see me.

Reluctantly, I went outside and shut the door behind me.

'So, what did you need to talk to me about?' I asked.

'Do you really have to ask?' she said. 'I saw your little interaction with Zach, and I wasn't saying that you couldn't talk to him, but now, maybe I am since you obviously dont understand the concept of _staying away!_ '

'Well, first of all, you can't tell me who I can and can't speak to and you can't tell me who I can and can't like, so I think I'll be fine without your advice - thanks very much.' I replied.

She scoffed.

'You know, you're right. I can't tell you who you can talk to or like, but what I can do is promise to tell Zach exactly how you feel about him if you don't do as I say.'

Oh shit…. As much as I liked Zach, I was definitely not ready for him to know that! Tina, realising she'd won, waked away with a smug look on her face. I had to do something to (I know it sounds dramatic) defeat her! I went back into my room and told Bex, Liz and Macey what had happened.

'She's insane.' declared Bex.

'I can't believe she'd do that! I mean, we're all supposed to be sisters!' said Liz, ever the Gallagher Girl.

'Please, she's just jealous that Cammie has a way better chance with Zach than she ever will and she wants to keep her out of the way.' said Macey.

Realising that what Macey said was true, I decided to defy Tina only to remember what she would do if I did. I had to find a way that she couldn't tell him about my feelings and I could hang out with him. But coming up with a solution for that problem was going to be harder than anything I'd ever done before (including the spy stuff).

The next day, I still didn't have a plan, so for now, I was avoiding Zach. But that didn't go as smoothly as I thought it would because he kept trying to get my attention.

'So, Cammie,' he started on the way to C&A.

'What do you want Zach?' I asked, in my best irritated voice.

'I want to get to know the twin sister that my best friend has been talking about his whole life. Speaking of Grant, have you seen him today? He wasn't in our room in the morning.'

'No, actually, I haven't. I was gonna ask Jonas about it.'

'Why couldn't you have asked me?' he asked.

And then it hit me. What the only way I could be friends with Zach without him finding out. I had to embarrass Tina enough so that she wouldn't want to even look at Zach. I had to tell Zach about Tina's feelings for him.

'I couldn't ask you because Tina threatened me about interacting with you 'cause she has a ginormous crush on you.'

'Oh, well I kinda knew that already and what did she threaten you with?' he asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

'Nothing you need to know, Blackthorne Boy.' I said before catching up to Liz.

After Grant eventually showed up in fourth period, I noticed that Tina had been giving me dirty looks the whole lesson, but I didn't care - she wouldn't have the courage to talk to Zach now.

Later that day, Tina showed up at our room again and this time I was on my own so she came in.

'I thought I made it clear that you were meant to _stay away_ from Zach! You know what, I'm gonna tell him now!'

She started going away, probably to tell him, but I stopped her.

'No, you're not.' I said.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that you're not gonna tell him 'cause I told him about your feelings for him - oh, and he doesn't really care - and he's probably told all of Blackthorne already.'

'You idiot!' she exclaimed.

Just then Bex and Liz came in.

'Oh, sorry, are we interrupting something, 'cause we can come back later.' started Bex.

'No, don't worry. Tina was just leaving.' I said and Tina left.

After I saw the questioning looks the girls were giving me, I told them everything and they were glad that I could hang out with Zach now.

As the weeks went by, and Zach and I became friends again, we noticed that all of our teachers and Grant were acting weird. Grant kept missing school and the teachers looked nervous - really nervous. And they're all fully-trained spies, so they shouldn't be nervous.

Every so often, Zach and I would have a conversation about what we thought was going on and today, Zach seemed to know something big.

'We need to talk .' he said, coming into our room.

'Okay.' I replied and we left the room.

'What happened?' I asked, eager for more information.

'I think I know what's going on, and it's not good.'

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **shoutouts:**

 **BooksLover2000: I tried to make her seem mad in this chapter - hope you liked it! :)**

 **GoodeToBeTrue: Thanks so much! I have to admit, after reading your review, I actually considered moving Tina to Alaska, lol! ;)**

 **BookGuru101: Glad that you love it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **OhNobody: Thank you so much and sorry for the late update ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks! I quite enjoyed writing that part too! :-)**

 **I just wanted to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following because (as of yesterday) we now have 21 follows on this story so thank you so so much!**

 **~ ChameleonMaxerica21**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

After Zach explained everything to me, it all finally made sense. I now understood why Grant and all of the teachers were acting weird. It was terrible but at least now we could do something to try and make things normal again, but I wasn't sure things could ever be normal ever again.

What Zach had found out was that a terrorist organisation called the Circle of Cavan had brainwashed Grant to find out some information from Bex, as her parents worked for the CIA, and the teachers ran some tests on Grant to check but they kept it quiet because he is the headmistress' son. They had tried to un-brainwash him but it hadn't worked - whatever the Circle had used on him was strong, _really_ strong.

It all finally made sense, but now we had to figure out how to make him normal again. I couldn't trust my twin brother (who was usually the person I trusted more than anyone) if he had been brainwashed by a terrorist organisation who wanted to kill me and potentially try and infiltrate the CIA! I mean, Grant wanted to work at the CIA! It couldn't be possible, but it somehow was...

The next day I told Bex, Liz and Macey. It was especially hard telling Bex, as I knew that she had to stay away from him while he was trying to find out intelligence about her parents, and she had a huge crush on him.

But before we could worry about anything else we had to figure out how to get the Circle out of Grant's head, and that was going to be difficult...

 **Hey guys! I know it's short and I took forever to update and you're probably really mad at me. But today's my birthday so I'm really happy!**

 **So, shout outs:**

 **OhNobody: Hey! Thanks for your review and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! :)**

 **BooksLover200: Glad to see you're enjoying it ! ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks so much and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! :-)**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you like it and are hooked! ;-)**


End file.
